Aquamarine
by x.Mrs.ItachiUchiha.x
Summary: Naruto didn't know the Raven's name, all he knew was how gorgeous he looked as he swam. The man would be his, even if he drowned trying - now he just had to get him to actually speak. NaruSasu (Naruto x Sasuke) Lemon/Yaoi Warning, Mature.


Aquamarine

Naruto didn't know his name; he only knew the man as 'Lane 3' – the swimming lane he chose every time he went to the local pool.

How did Naruto know this? Well, he may be a little _fond_ of the raven haired swimmer. Naruto was a regular at the University's pool and captain of the swimming team, his body built like a swimmer with lean muscles and tanned skin from all his time in the outdoor pools.

The polar opposite to 'Lane 3' – who was pale, with dark hair and eyes and a personality to match. He would never be found in the outside pool, and opted for the quieter lanes in the near empty indoor pools during the peak summer hours. Glancing sadly towards the glistening waters bathed in sunlight, full of happiness and laughter, Naruto huffed and shut his stuff in the locker.

Dipping into the showers pre-swim, he let his mind drift to the pale body of 'Lane 3' as he dives into the water. But they'd never shared more than a few words, an occasional hello, a snide comment here and there about technique.

One day, Naruto had been brave enough to take Lane 3 from 'Lane 3' – it had not gone down well.

He could remember the moment the raven had noticed another being in his lane; he had frozen on the spot with the deadliest look in his eyes, all directed at Naruto.

That was the first time that the word 'Dobe' had left 'Lane 3's mouth, it had created a spark of both anger and lust in the blonde that was incredibly confusing. Naruto scoffed and continued swimming until he was physically dragged into Lane 4, before the raven continued with his swimming routine like the incident had never even happened.

They had gone back to the occasional greeting, with a much more sarcastic undertone than previously and three weeks later, Naruto still couldn't get him out of his mind.

It was to the point where Naruto gave up swimming in the outdoor pool a few times a week, to be able to swim near the other male and just bask in the elegance. Why the man wasn't on the swimming team always baffled the blonde, but he had never found the opportune moment to ask the male to join.

Finishing his quick rinse, Naruto padded out towards the pool dumping his towel on the nearby bench and heading towards one of the lanes.

His eyes lingered momentarily on lane 3, before a cool voice warned him from behind. "Don't even think about it Dobe" The voice sent a chill through him and he stopped at the edge of lane 3, turning around to glance at the other man appraisingly.

"Why this lane, Teme?" The man barely glanced at him, neatly folding his towel on the bench directly behind his lane.

Onyx eyes finally turned to settle on him, on eyebrow raised slightly in annoyance. "Does there need to be a reason?" The man said, before side stepping around Naruto and lining himself up at the edge of the pool.

"Hey, no need to be sarky with me! Just because you're an anal retentive bastard!" He growled, waving a fist in the direction of the mystery man, before a sharp whistle from the local lifeguard Kisame made him lower his tone back to an acceptable indoor level.

'Lane 3' just smirked and smoothly dived in, sending the lightest of splash back straight into Naruto, who huffed as the cool water hit his skin.

Rolling his eyes, Naruto moved a few paces to the left and dove into Lane 4, feeling the water surround his in a familiar embrace. He belonged in the water and felt more at ease and more agile in the water; although the raven was fast and powerful through the water, Naruto was quicker and had soon caught up with his rival about half way down the pool.

Smirking to himself, Naruto pushed ahead sending a mini wave straight into the raven's face as he turned for a breath, causing him to splutter a bit and pause to recover.

After another half an hour of swimming and a few more snide moves, the raven had clearly been waiting for his moment, and when Kisame disappeared for a few moments, Naruto felt himself dragged under.

The man had dragged him under the water, a look of fury on his face. A swift kick was directed at Naruto's shin, but the water dulled the movement significantly, but the pain was still felt. Hands grappled for the other as they fought under the surface, trying to overcome the other until the need to breath became too much. Surfacing and gasping for breath, the two spluttered and glared at each other.

Naruto glancing at the life guard chair, which by miracle was still empty and smirked before diving at his lane buddy, knocking them both underwater.

The man grabbed at the blonde hair from the back, unknowingly pulling Naruto's head closer – this was his chance, and he was not going to waste it.

Tan hands grabbed either side of the pale face and joined them at the lips, in a forceful kiss, mouths clashing as the Raven yanked at the hair in his hands. Not giving in just yet, Naruto softened up on the kiss, moving his mouth against the other in hopes of enticing the stoic male.

But yet again, the need for oxygen burned stronger than his desire for the other man and they resurfaced in time to see Kisame stroll back out to his post, shooting them a suspicious glance.

"What the fuck are you doing, Dobe?!" 'Lane 3' all but growled at him, as he pulled himself out of the water, rubbing at his eyes that stung for over-exposure to chlorine.

"Firstly Teme, my _name_ is Naruto; secondly, I was simply enjoying my swim, I don't know what you were doing" Was Naruto's smug response as he also climbed out of the pool, pushing his hair out of his face as they walked towards the showers for the second time that day.

"I didn't ask for your name, idiot. You can't just assault people like that, you're lucky I don't sue you" He hissed, turning one of the shower heads on and letting the water rinse the chlorine out of his hair.

Naruto stood, in awe of the man in front of him, even when entirely pissed off he was still gorgeous. Grumbling about annoying Teme's, Naruto moved under the shower next to 'Lane 3's pulling the shampoo out of his swim bag and hitting the water on.

The warmth was a nice change from the coolness of the pool water and soon he had forgotten entirely about the angry man next to him.

It wasn't until a muttered voice dragged him from his shower that he realised someone was speaking to him. "Huh?" He opened his eyes and blinked a few times glancing around, but the only person he could see was his swim buddy, who was staring at him with an irritated look on his face.

"I said, can I borrow your shampoo, I left mine in my locker" Naruto paused for a moment and grinned, holding the shampoo bottle in one hand and leaning against the shower wall with the other.

"Oh, you mean this?" He glanced at the shampoo and then back at the annoyed man. "Just what are you willing to do for it, eh?"

'Lane 3' scowled and crossed his arms over his chest, staring at the blonde blankly waiting for further explanation. "Because you see, this is my favourite shampoo and I don't just give it to anyone." Naruto stepped closer, a grin splitting his face as the other man stubbornly refused to back away.

Once they were inches apart, Naruto let some of the stream from the other shower rush over his own head. "Tell me Teme, what's your name?" An elegant eyebrow was raised; that was it? He had expected much worse.

"Sasuke" Naruto's grin fell to a soft smile as he mulled over the name, it seemed to fit the stoic man so well – 'Lane 3' was now Sasuke, oh he was going to have fun with this.

~S*N~

Naruto had to work late for the next week, and so often missed Sasuke at the pool and on the off-chances they saw each other it was as Sasuke was leaving and Naruto was arriving.

It didn't stop the blonde from trying his luck with the Raven-haired male though, and at every chance he got, he stole a kiss or threw a compliment – much to Sasuke's annoyance.

But as much as Sasuke would never admit it, the blonde was gradually growing on him; they raced against each other whenever they got the chance in the pool, but Naruto hadn't yet managed to convince Sasuke to swim in the outdoor pool. The Raven had simply told him that if he was that desperate, he could swim alone.

Naruto would often see Sasuke working, or hanging around in the library working on whatever fancy-pants course he was no doubt doing.

Sasuke scowled at the memory of how Naruto had cornered him in the isolated isles of books and pressed him against it, as he kissed the life out of him. He scowled even harder as a blush appeared on his face at the thought of the second kiss that had occurred in the showers at the pool.

They had both been showering after a long swim, when it was Naruto's turn to ask Sasuke for his shampoo.

What had started off as a simple exchange, ended up in Naruto massaging the dark hair, ignoring Sasuke's protests of them being in a public place. Grinning, the blonde had simply pulled them into one of the private shower cubicles, normally reserved for families with little children.

Shoved against the wall, Naruto eagerly sucked on Sasuke's tongue as his hands wandered more than he had dared before. Hands slipped into the back of Sasuke's shorts, squeezing the cheeks roughly and grinding their hips together as Sasuke lurched forward.

Frantic rutting began, scrambling all coherent thoughts as they kissed feverishly. All too soon, and the grinding dragged them closer to the edge, the sound of the people outside only adding to the thrill.

Naruto grunted, as he came first, knocking the shower on, to wash away the proof as Sasuke sucked in a sharp breath as he too came.

"God dammit, Dobe" Sasuke hissed, adjusting his shorts with a grimace as he stalked out of the stall, trying to act angry – though Naruto knew he was anything but.

Naruto was hardly the type to give up at a small hurdle, and the fact that Sasuke had allowed this much only added fuel to his fire.

~S*N~

Drowning in Uni work, Naruto found himself at one of his least favourite places – the library. It was far too quiet for his bubbly personality, and finding the books he needed for his Psychology course were never where they were supposed to be.

Stalking into the building, he glanced around at the front desk and the people in there, until a certain someone caught his eye at the check-in desk.

Sitting at the computer was the one and only Sasuke; Naruto grinned but left the Raven alone for the time being, and instead set out to find the two books he needed for his course.

The first book was in exactly the place it should have been, which was a blessing to the blonde; the less time he had to spend in silence by himself, the better. However, he wasn't so lucky with the second one, which he just couldn't find anywhere in the area of where the code said it should have been.

Grumbling and scratching his head, he paused to think about his options – he could just get the one book and be done, but the second was equally as important. Or, he could approach the desk and ask for assistance, which would result in having to talk to Sasuke, not that that was a bad thing by any means.

Deciding to just bite the bullet, Naruto sauntered back over to the desk, standing behind a girl, who was batting her eyelashes at the Raven and leaning onto the desk slightly to show off her low cut top.

Rolling his eyes, Naruto watched Sasuke's eyebrow twitch in annoyance, it would seem that he wasn't the only admirer Sasuke had – maybe that explained Sasuke's annoyance at Naruto's persistence. But nevertheless, the blonde was not one to give up so easily, he could at least find out which way the other man swung.

The girl, having had her books checked out, paused for a moment to shyly ask what Sasuke was doing later. The only response she got was silence and after a few awkward moments, she shuffled out of the library looking rather sheepish.

Naruto sent the other man a dazzling smile, to which he got a glare as Sasuke sighed heavily. "What do you want, Dobe?" Naruto pouted and pulled his list out of his pocket, depositing the book onto the desk.

"I can't find the second one, I need you to find it for me" Sasuke blinked a few times, raising an eyebrow before glancing at the list.

"Not surprising an idiot like you doesn't understand how a library works" Naruto felt his face heat up in anger and also embarrassment as the other man spun around, typing things into the computer before scowling.

"The last one we have was taken out earlier, looks like you're stuck" Sasuke said, a smirk on his face at the dumbfounded look on the blonde's face.

"B-But, I need that book!" Naruto was a little too loud for the liking of the other people in the library, who glared at him before carrying on their work when he sent them a sheepish look.

"Nothing I can do about that, Dobe" Sasuke's smirk was ever-present as he leaned onto his elbows, a smug expression on his face.

"Can't you ring other libraries and see if they have a copy they can deliver here?" Naruto was getting desperate now; he didn't want to fail an assignment just because he was missing a book.

Sasuke paused for a few minutes, appraising the man in front of him. "I could" Naruto scowled at the implication that Sasuke wasn't going to do anything to help.

"Look Sasuke, I _need_ this book. What's it gonna take for you to get it for me?" Now Naruto was leaning on his hands on the desk, bringing then subconsciously closer together. An eyebrow was raised at the pleading tone the blonde used. "I could get you on the swimming team, I could give you a massage, I don't know…"

"I don't care for the swimming team, it's a hobby, I don't want to ruin that" Sasuke paused, reaching for the library phone "However, I might take you up on that second offer"

After a short phone conversation, Sasuke confirmed that the book would be delivered within the next few days and turned his attention back to the blonde. "Does that one need checking out too?" He gestured towards the book Naruto had dumped on the desk, to which the blonde nodded and pushed the book towards Sasuke.

After a few minutes, everything was done and that left Naruto at an awkward moment of trying to figure out what to say next to the stoic man.

"Have you been to the pool today?" It was already quite late, and the inside pool would be closing to the general public soon, but with Naruto being captain of the team, he had a key for personal use whenever he wanted. He stepped aside to let Sasuke scan through another tired looking student's books before waiting for an answer.

"No, I haven't had time today, it's closing soon anyway" Sasuke muttered, glancing at his co-worker as she clocked-in, nodding to him as he gathered his things.

"Well I'm heading there once I've dropped my stuff back off in my room, I have a key, if you wanted to join me" Naruto knew he sounded more unsure than he normally would, and cursed this as Sasuke glanced at him. The only response he got was a nod, and a 'See you soon' and then the Raven was gone.

A grin found it's way onto his face and he rushed home, packed his swimming bag and headed swiftly off to the pool.

By the time he had walked to the pool, Sasuke was leaning next to the front doors, waiting for him. "Hey, Teme! We need to go in the side door" Sasuke said nothing and followed the tanned male around the corner and in a side door.

"Do you want to swim inside or outside?" The night was warm, and Naruto fancied swimming under the setting sun, but he also knew the preferences of the other man leant more to the indoor pool.

"Hn" Was the only response we got and Naruto rolled his eyes, but seeing this as his chance to get Sasuke outside.

"'Hn' is not a response, Teme, so I'll decide, we're swimming outside" Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto's comment but proceeded to strip to his swimming shorts and then dived into the empty pool.

Naruto watched in awe as the lithe body moved so fluidly; he hadn't realised how long he'd been admiring the other man, until he realised Sasuke was floating in the middle of the pool simply looking at his with an amused look on his face. Naruto blushed and pulled his shirt and shoes off, having walked to the pool in his swim shorts.

Diving in, he swam up to Sasuke, surfacing inches in front of him. Scoffing, Sasuke pushed off of Naruto, using his as a propellant to start swimming properly.

Slightly winded, Naruto was quick to follow and soon the pair were racing back and forth in the cool water. Before they realised, the sun had set and the moon was appearing, bathing the pool in moonlight.

Slowing down, the pair went back to floating in the middle of the pool, gazing up into the sky, which occasionally showed stars when the clouds cleared up.

Glancing to his side, Naruto gazed at Sasuke, who floated on his back eyes closed in a state of relaxation. He felt happy that Sasuke trusted him enough to open-up around him, even if their relationship was rocky at the best of times. Slowly swimming closer to Sasuke, he noticed that Sasuke had cracked an eye open and was watching him.

"Do you want that massage now?" His voice had gone unintentionally husky and Sasuke also moved so that he was treading water, rather than floating, bringing their faces impossibly close.

"Sure" their breaths mingled and Naruto wanted so badly to close the gap, but he didn't want to risk ruining the moment so he gestured to one of the poolside beds.

They swam towards the side, near the lifeguards' quarters and headed to the nearest bed. Sasuke lay his towel down and lay on his stomach, expecting Naruto to instantly get to work – but instead he saw the blonde open the door to the lifeguards' room and disappear for a few minutes, coming out with a bottle of some sort of lotion.

Letting his eyes slip closed, he felt the bed creak as Naruto clambered over him, sitting on his bum in order to get full access to Sasuke's back.

Pouring some lotion onto his hands, Naruto rubbed them together to try and warm it up slightly, before gently pressing his hands into the top of Sasuke's shoulders. Massaging the muscles at the bottom of his neck first, Naruto rubbed a bit harsher to get rid of the major knots that Sasuke had no doubt from stress.

Sasuke grunted as one particularly hard knot was pressed and Naruto grinned, relishing in being able to extract any noises coming from the normally stoic man.

He made quick work of his back, until he reached the hem of his swim shorts. Sasuke sensed the pause and shot Naruto a look that very clearly said that it was Ok for the shorts to be removed.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto slipped his fingertips under the elastic band and tugged, revealing inch by inch of the creamy pale skin until Sasuke had to lift his hips so they could be properly removed. Ignoring the toned bum that was revealed to him, Naruto got more lotion and moved to Sasuke's feet, taking his time to fully work on the muscles until Sasuke was putty on the bed.

He made quick work of the calves and thighs until he reached the very top of the long legs, once again presented with the end goal of Naruto's desires.

Sasuke sighed when large hands softly grabbed his cheeks, spreading them before massaging them back together. Naruto repeated this cycle until Sasuke all but growled at him to hurry up.

Smirking, Naruto shuffled so he was lying on the bottom of the bed, legs dangling off with his head now facing the hole that seemed to twitch under the obvious inspection. Leaning forward, he blew on the muscle watching it clench and relax as the cool air brushed the skin.

Harshly pressing his tongue flat against the entrance, he heard a sharp hiss from Sasuke as the tongue wiggled its way inside, teasing the opening ring.

Naruto's hands didn't idle and squeezed and lightly smacked the cheeks either side of his face, trying to get a reaction out of the man below him. Sasuke's eyes had clenched shut as he allowed his body to be violated in a way he normally avoided – there was something about the annoying blonde man that forced him to give in to his desires.

Letting his tongue trail down from the entrance to tease the back of Sasuke's balls, he brought a hand to the bottle of lotion and coated several fingers before bringing the first one to push into the passage.

Sasuke moaned quietly as the finger delved deeper as one of his balls was sucked into Naruto's mouth from behind. Soon another finger pushed in alongside the first and stretched; Naruto released the ball from his mouth and kissed his way up Sasuke's spine until he was able to bite down onto the pale neck.

Naruto forced an arm under Sasuke's upper chest, pushing him backwards and into Naruto's chest as the third and final finger wiggled in, dragging a wince out of Sasuke.

"Relax" Naruto was so turned on with the expression on Sasuke's face as he slowly lost the control he had over his own body.

Using his hand as the main driving force, Naruto forced Sasuke's hips forward with every thrust in, creating a friction between the trapped erection and the towel underneath him. "Fuck" Sasuke grunted into the towel, fisting the material and he fought to keep his breathing under control. The blonde was too much; he was dragging out feelings Sasuke had never experienced before.

Soon the fingers were removed and Naruto got off of the bed. Sasuke pushed up onto his elbows and glanced curiously at the blonde.

"Decision 2: Pool, or on the bed?" Naruto grinned slyly at him, stood half way between the water and the bed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed up, strolling over towards Naruto, backing him towards the water. Naruto kissed Sasuke softly as they shuffled towards the pool, before he was shoved backwards, flying into the water. Surfacing with a gasp, Naruto cursed the other man, who simply dove into the water.

Pushing them towards the edge of the shallows, Naruto pressed Sasuke against the pool wall for support and wrapped the other man's legs around his waist.

The water aided the lubricant and with a nip to the pale neck, Naruto slowly pushed in until he was fully seated in Sasuke; both men groaned at the sensation, their skin burning up in the cool water.

The thrusts started off slow and sensual, gently rippling the water around them – Sasuke braced one arm on the side of the pool and grasped the back of Naruto's neck to drag him in for another kiss. It was sloppy and hot, but neither cared as they lost themselves in each other; no care for their public display and no care for anyone else.

Picking up the pace, Naruto grabbed the back of Sasuke's knee and lifted one leg higher, giving him a different angle.

"Ngh" Sasuke groaned as his prostate was jabbed from the new angle; letting his head loll back as teeth attached to his neck, marking him.

Naruto growled as the moon reflected against the water droplets on Sasuke's skin, illuminating him in an almost ethereal way. Using his free hand, he reached to tug at Sasuke's weeping erection, grinning as Sasuke hissed and arched into him, allowing him in deeper.

" _God_ , Sasuke" Naruto grunted, feeling the tightening of his stomach increase – speeding up his hand, he dragged Sasuke over the edge before himself.

Sasuke arched again, hands clawing at the skin on Naruto's back as he submitted to the blonde, releasing violently into the water with a silent cry. Moaning loudly, Naruto bit down into his shoulder and hugged the other man close as he spasmed and released inside him.

Panting harshly, the two men relaxed in the water, the liquid cooling their overheated bodies. Naruto lifted his head to look into Sasuke's eyes as he let the other man's legs go, still resting inside. "Be my boyfriend, Teme?" Sasuke snorted and pushed the blonde away, wincing as he felt him slip from his body.

"Do you think I'd let you do that, if I would say no?" The grin that broke onto Naruto's face was magical and Sasuke had to look away before he became overwhelmed again.

"We need to scram before someone comes to check what the commotion is" Just as Naruto was about to pull himself from the water, he heard to gate and froze.

"Well, well, well… little brother" Aquamarine eyes widened impossibly as he glanced between Sasuke and the man who looked a hell-of-a-lot like him. "Seems like we weren't the only ones after a late night swim Kisame, though I hardly think that water will be sanitary enough now" Sasuke refused to make eye contact with his brother as he floated in the water.

"Let's leave them Itachi, there's still the inside pool" Kisame grinned, his teeth sharp as he tugged the smaller man inside, shooting Naruto a wink. "Oh, and blondie, I'll be charging you for the cleaning" He chortled with laughter and Naruto flushed and angrily stomped over to his clothes.

"Fucking Itachi" Sasuke grumbled as he pulled himself out of the pool and limped over to his clothing, placating the blonde with a kiss to the shoulder.

"Take me home, Dobe" Naruto glanced at him, such admiration in his eyes as tanned arms wrapped around him in a hug.

"Whatever you want, Teme" Grinning, he stole one last kiss and dragged Sasuke out of the gate, making sure to secure it after them – Kisame would be extra pissed if he left it open again.


End file.
